Child of Chaos
by NortheasternWind
Summary: In a far off world isolated from all the fighting, someone has a very different idea of what chaos and harmony are.


I do not own Dissidia or even the main character of this story-- though I have made her into a different version for this universe. Hopefully you don't recognize her, because I'm writing her as if she were an OC the reader has no business knowing anything about XD This is nothing but a oneshot that I wrote for some insight and to ramble, so no crossover unless/until I write a full fledged story continuing it.

There's no use in creating and not sharing, though, so enjoy this until then!

---

Legs were ripped off, jaws were buried in eyes, bodies rolling off one another and soldiers climbing over the corpses of their fallen comrades to continue their battle-- and yet, the sun shone overhead and birds flew cheerfully among the clouds, only caring because perhaps there was a meal in it for them. A young girl with long, curly red hair and a yellow poncho laid among them with her nose in the dirt, watching their conflicts with only superficial interest. The battles of ants were so inconsequential to their world.

"The wars of mortals are all so tiny." she mused, blowing lightly on her little friends. Several dozen of them blew away in the artificial wind, but otherwise showed no indication that they'd noticed. They didn't seem to mind the girl's presence at all. A lot like…

"A lot like the Warriors of Cosmos and Chaos."

Her sister forbade her to interact with mortals, but she'd been watching them forever. Not once had she been noticed, and so her sister remained silent in her slumber. The war between Chaos and Cosmos had always been a subject of interest-- no two conflicts were the same, though the soldiers participating in them were often recurring. It was always one thing after another with them, and the battles could go either way.

This time, however, the forces of Chaos had produced an inexhaustible power, and their manikins swarmed the warriors of harmony like bees. A never-ending hoard of enemies. It would be interesting to see how this was dealt with, and she had to give Chaos and his forces credit.

But they were all the same!

The manikins were merely crystal vessels in the form of the warriors-- heartless, mindless beings, each the exact copy of the last. No personality, no emotion. Not chaotic-- orderly. Boring. Even the warriors themselves were stagnant! Precious few of them had any sort of inner conflict, the very essence of the spirit of chaos. Their objectives, their motives, their methods, always the same! Chaos was more than a lack of order, or meaningless destruction. Chaos was transformation, change, future, mystery. Freedom. Chaos's warriors fought to destroy these things! How could they call themselves Warriors of Chaos? How could Chaos call himself the God of Discord?

Ironically, it was the Warriors of Cosmos who carried chaos with them. They were practically made of rubber, constantly bouncing back and forth between doubt and confidence, determination, fear, anger and indecision, and triumph. Changing without prior notice, shifting to meet their adversaries' accusations, marching forward even when their true desires continued to change. Chaotic. No, the Warriors of Cosmos fought not for harmony itself, but for their lives, and for the values held close to their hearts-- values ever changing.

Though some of the Warriors of Chaos did live up to their title. A father who wanted nothing more than to return to what he knew, a brother estranged to the point of falling into darkness, a puppet controlled by his fear of death and insecurity, a former hero who did not seem to have a real motive. Mortals often strove towards a single, definite goal, only to find that what they truly wanted was something deeper than what they had been looking for.

It was for this reason that Yune loved humanity.

Yune loved people, not just humanity! People. Mortals. Those silly little beings of flesh who alternately squabbled over such little things and performed acts of superhuman bravery and love. She'd been watching mortals forever, and not once had she seen two mortals exactly the same. The patterns she'd observed over the years, every little tendency she'd seen, there was always someone out there who would defy that expectation. Those cold souls who warmed up at the most unexpected moments, those cheerful optimists whose happiness prevailed even in the darkest moments, and children. Children never did anything as one would expect them to.

Destroy them? Why? Never! The world would never be sadder than when humanity left it forever. To lose such an interesting and strong species! Why would anyone want it? Yune would never allow it to happen, if she could help it. Forget what her sister said. Her sister had grown bitter and lonely in her sleep, coming to despise all of existence, even Yune. Even if she was older, Yune would not trust her judgment when it came to these things. Maybe, sometime soon, she could get one of the kind warriors to set her sister free. Yune loved her sister, and she wanted her to see how wonderful people were.

But how to interfere without waking her and her wrath?

The Goddess of Chaos closed her eyes, and waited for one of the warriors to teleport…


End file.
